guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior Elite Platemail armor
Customization Wouldn't everything in this section be a matter of opinion (minus the bit about black dye being expensive)? -- James Sumners 11:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) I'm thinking that the Customisation part should be removed. Due to the fact that we have a dye preview window now, I'm sure people can work out what looks good and what doesn't. The only reason it should stay is if there's something unusual about certain combination of dyes or dyeing irregularities. :The customization part is there so people get a general idea of what they're buying. It's nice to be able to see what parts are dyed, before they go out and buy the armor, only to find out that the areas that are dyed aren't to their liking. Aphoticx 21:43, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Differences in art? I've noticed some armor looks exactly like the Male armor pictured, but then I see some chestpieces with a boar-like head on the front. Did Anet change the art at some point? I am bobo 19:37, 18 December 2006 (CST) :No, that's (1.5k) Platemail Armor. — 130.58 (talk) 19:38, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::I really need to stop asking such stupid questions. I am bobo 19:40, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Don't sweat it. The nice thing about stupid questions is that they're easy to answer. That one took like 30 seconds, for example. It's complicated-ass questions like "Any word on when we can get rid of hero pets?" or "What profession is Shiro?" that are troublesome. — 130.58 (talk) 22:27, 18 December 2006 (CST) Best looking armor This is THE ARMOR for the warrior, because that Gladiator armor is useless and this is the armor of a knight. --Glenn 13:37, 2 April 2007 (CDT) The armor looks good, but wearin a full set is useless. You'd only need the extra armor on your chest. P A R A S I T I C 02:38, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Why do you only need the extra armor on the chest? ::Because theoretically, the chest area is hit the most by attacks. :::I thought the damage was spread all over your armor... Not just piece by piece. Can any1 confirm this? User: TheRealLotho Model Differences between 1.5k Does this have any difference in the model between the 1.5k? It looks identical to 1.5k in that respect. Textures are quite awesome though. --Mgrinshpon 13:29, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :From what I've seen, the parts around the neck and such are larger than 1.5k and other parts are cleaner or larger. Third ::The actual model is the same, only the skin is changed The female helmet is so much cooler looking than the male helmet, if you look at it, it kind of resembles a skull, while the male helmet is rounded —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.222.39.67 ( ) }. :Heh, look at the front view of the male dyed white. It reminded me of a bullet :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:36, 19 July 2007 (CDT) this armour doesn't have a pig on the chest... best difference i've noticed Clips with several shields/weapons This armour clips with flat shields such as Zodiac Shields, Wooden Bucklers etc. 172.200.161.62 11:57, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Is it me, or does the female helmet clip with her face...71.222.47.119 03:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) yup, clipping issues. Don't know if they're new. --SirSausage 14:16, 6 September 2007 (CDT) glitch or better protection? Whats with the way the armor around the neck looks? --Burgerneck 02:49, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :The male or female? Male looks like it's got a big piece of metal to help with protection, female has that collar, seems like it's meant for protection or holding up the armor --Gimmethegepgun 03:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::The males head looks like its dislocated because the collar thing isn't evenly on the armor--Burgerneck 03:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Not everything is symmetrical, notice the sides are different angles too. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 03:12, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yea it makes it look odd. I was wondering if it was a way armor was made back in the days to protect the warriors neck or something.--Burgerneck 03:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, note that the one closer to his head is on the left side of his body. If you were a knight, you'd have that there because then it basically extends the deflecting flat side of the shield you were holding (on the left side) and keep anything deflected off of it away from your head. The other side is farther away so your head has enough room to turn that direction and look to the right, and use your sword (in your right hand). The protection is still there, though, because you want to try to keep enemy attacks away from the head --Gimmethegepgun 03:16, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well the head is easily exposed on the right(being the warrior) but i see your point.--Burgerneck 03:27, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but if you're fighting 1 on 1 your left side is going to be facing them, and it's kinda hard to hit them on the opposite side of their body. If you're fighting more than 1 person, it still provides a bit of shielding. Not nearly as much, but it definitely allows your head to move around, and if you were fighting someone without using a shield and facing them on the right it would give pretty good deflection, especially since you could kinda hide your head behind it --Gimmethegepgun 03:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::*I know this is old but* Elite Gladiator Armor, A-Net doesn't use reason!!!!!!!! This, or the non-elite varient? IMO, the non-elite Platemail armour looks much better. Am I the only one? Xx Mental Xx 20:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :No, I agree. 20:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Especially for the female with this helm glitch on the elite: A few sizes too small, anyone? RoseOfKali 19:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC)